


Gold-Leafed Alliance (Yr. 1716)

by prubun



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan reunites with Gilbert during a visit to the nation's Amber Room. Realizing how much they've grown since the last time they saw each other, they reminisce and are hopeful for the future.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483235
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Gold-Leafed Alliance (Yr. 1716)

**Author's Note:**

> ** [Posted: April 17, 2020] **
> 
> This is one of my favorite pieces of Russian-Prussian history — The Amber Room! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy! 💕

If there was one thing Gilbert enjoyed, it was boasting about his kingdom — Its military, its culture, and its craft. The Amber Room in particular was a source of great pride for him as it displayed the beautiful, more extravagant side of his nation. Despite not requiring any of the items himself, he loved to show it off and often admired it himself.

However, when his boss told him that the Tsar of Russia would be visiting, he was warned to be on his best behavior and that they'd be giving an extensive tour of the Amber Room to the Tsar and his associates.

Gilbert should have known that one of those associates would be none other than Ivan Braginsky.

Still, he stood at attention with pride puffing his chest, dressed in his uniform, some medals pinned to his chest to give him an air of importance and dignity, waiting at the side of the room while a dozen or so important people entered the room. There were mostly soldiers and bodyguards, but Gilbert saw the Tsar enter followed by a personal echelon, and Ivan who was keeping pace with his leader; tall with ashy blond hair and decorated uniform. However, Gilbert didn't recognize him after the reforms. 

Ivan looked directly at Gilbert after the group had stopped and smiled with familiarity; a warmth growing in his chest at seeing the fresh Kingdom dressed finely and looking so regal. For Ivan, it was like seeing a god. Gilbert was a shiny new player on the board, full of pride and arrogance but he had the strength to back it up; Ivan admired that as he himself was beginning to grow — it felt like they were growing together. He'd heard so much of Gilbert from his leader but felt like he never properly interacted with him, but because they were both getting stronger and had similar struggles, Ivan felt closer to him than maybe he should. They were allies once by treaty, saw each other at meetings and mostly in passing, but Gilbert rarely spoke to him and almost seemed to dismiss him when they did speak. Now it was Ivan's chance to show this new kingdom who he was, to make a friend. 

The important people began to talk but Ivan still kept his eyes on the other nation. It was then that Gilbert noticed the gleam of lavender in the man's eyes. He could have sworn he'd seen those eyes somewhere, but he couldn't place where and it was nagging him. His throat tightened and he swallowed, his eyes narrowed, but he turned his attention back to his boss and their guests.

For several minutes they talked about various things, but the entire time Gilbert could feel Ivan's eyes on him and it just about made him snap. After a few minutes, Gilbert finally joined them, coming up on his boss's side. Gilbert bowed his head respectfully to both, though instinctively grimaced at Ivan as the man kept smiling at him. 

"Ah Gilbert," Frederick William spoke as he noticed him approach. "I'd like to introduce you to Tsar Peter the Great of Russia, a good friend of mine," Gilbert bowed to the Tsar, "and his associate, Ivan Braginsky." Gilbert's eyes went to Ivan to give him a similar greeting, but as his name was spoken, Gilbert's eyes widened in shock and his body locked up. 

_Ivan?_ There was no way. The man was clean and well presented; the last time he saw Ivan he looked like a peasant covered in dirt with facial hair that could put a bear to shame. There was no way this man before him — wearing fancy clothes, face clean-shaven, looking handsome and regal — was _Ivan Braginsky_. 

"Now that the formalities are done, let us begin."

Both Ivan and Gilbert followed a few feet behind the group like bodyguards, Ivan trailing even further behind as he watched Gilbert ahead of him. It only took a few moments for Ivan to stroll up beside the other with a friendly smile, hoping to greet him properly and talk. Gilbert grimaced, seeing that smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you have to stare at me like that? Or are you just trying to freak me out?" Gilbert accused, glaring in Ivan's direction as they walked; there was something about Ivan that unsettled him, despite their limited contact — it always felt like he was watching him. Ivan's lips flattened into a thin line.

"Seems you found your bite after being a guard dog for some many years," Ivan retorted playfully. Gilbert snapped towards him, bearing his teeth and moving his arms as if he was going to punch him; he wanted to, but it wasn't worth it to cause a scene.

"Shut up! And what about you!?" Gilbert accused in a loud whisper as to not disturb anyone else. "I didn't even recognize you without that mop of hair and that disgusting beard!" he insulted. Ivan sighed heavily and rubbed his temples; Gilbert's raspy and piercing voice made his ears ring.

"You used to be so well behaved when you were a Duchy, like an obedient dog under Feliks," Ivan remarked with a snide tone, earning another glare from Gilbert as it was clear how irritated he was. 

"Like you can talk! If I remember right you got yourself occupied by the bastard too!" 

That made Ivan laugh heartily, raising his hand to cover his mouth as he smiled. He was so amused by Gilbert's words, although it stung a bit because it was true. They felt like old friends bantering together, complaining about the bigger and scarier nations that took advantage of them, and it made Ivan smile. He'd been watching Gilbert from a distance — a small state who fought tooth and nail for everything he had, hearing stories of his battle tactics, strength and resolve; some even called him a demon as he rode across battlefields, shouting and inspiring his soldiers. Ivan knew that Gilbert struggled with the same things that he struggled with; Gilbert was never included in his own family, not German enough and was stepped on as a dependent, while Ivan was seen as not western enough, not civilized enough; but that was changing. They fought the same battles yet hadn't fought alongside each other, only allies by treaty across the land, but it made him feel connected to the man when in reality, they hardly knew each other.

Gilbert, however, was only frustrated by Ivan's laughter. Why was he laughing? Gilbert just mocked Ivan. Was Ivan mocking _him?_ Mocking how hard he'd fought and how far he'd come? The idea made him growl and he turned to start walking away.

"Come on, you're here for a tour so stop cackling and let's go. We're falling behind—" Gilbert suddenly felt a hand around his wrist and he was pulled back a bit, making the pale man turn to face him. Ivan was close behind him, smiling in that creepy way like he was earlier, but to Ivan, he was just being friendly and playful.

"Let them go off on their own, it's been so long since I've seen you and we never have a chance to talk," Ivan said and let go of Gilbert's wrist, looking over the other man. He smiled again and this time it looked far more genuine. "You look well. Seems being a Kingdom suits you," he complimented and Gilbert tutted in response, crossing his arms over his chest, but that didn't stop the compliment from making his cheeks glow pink with pride. 

"And what about you and your reforms? You actually look like a civilized person now, not some barbarian who fights bears in the woods," Gilbert retorted and cocked his weight onto his hip. "But, you look good too." He hated to admit it, but Ivan was hiding a handsome face under that beard he always kept. His comment made Ivan happy and it showed through a light blush and a wide smile. Gilbert began to walk again with Ivan following close.

"Thank you," Ivan spoke softly and rubbed at his neck, gently tugging on the tight collar of his shirt. "I'm...still getting used to the clothes, but I do miss my beard," he whined and rubbed at his freshly shaven face. Gilbert smirked at the man, reveling just a bit in his discomfort.

"Looks better this way, you can actually see your face," Gilbert spoke honestly. When Ivan didn't respond and Gilbert couldn't hear his footsteps, he stopped and looked behind him. Ivan was standing there looking flustered. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Come on, you wanted a tour, didn't you?" he asked, realizing he'd embarrassed the man with his compliment, and wanted to change the subject. It seemed to work as Ivan replied with a nod and soft hum of acknowledgment and paced to catch up.

Gilbert sighed but he found himself smiling just a little; Ivan may be a pain and childish, but there was something familiar there — a mutual understanding that didn't need to be spoken of. As Gilbert led Ivan through the halls they eventually came to their destination. Ivan's eyes went wide as everything lit up in a coppery and gold flash. It was stunning and unlike anything he'd ever seen before; simply walking in, he knew that it was a privilege just to step inside and he wanted to respect it.

"So, see anything you're interested in? I can tell you the history of almost everything in this room!" Gilbert boasted, his typical arrogance back as he put his hands on his hips. Ivan gazed around the room, briefly taking in its beauty before Gilbert's words gave him an idea.

"Did you make anything here?" Ivan asked, now looking directly at Gilbert. The man seemed surprised, his eyes going a bit wide for a moment before narrowing as a mischievous grin tugged at his lips.

"I _did_ , actually! Come on," he beckoned with his hand for Ivan to follow and led him to another section of the room where there were displays of tons of gold-leafed plates and other objects, as well as some jewelry. Gilbert pulled a white glove from his coat and pulled it on, carefully picked up a ring that was on a display, then turned to Ivan to show it to him. It was a gaudy ring — something Ivan couldn't see Gilbert wearing in a million years. A gold double band with gold embellishments cradling a bright amber gem in the middle. It was beautiful and expertly made.

"You made this?" Ivan inquired with a bit of disbelief. He tried to picture the loud and reckless Gilbert sitting and meticulously working the material, quiet and concentrated as he created something so small and delicate. It was a pleasant image, though almost uncharacteristic of Gilbert.

"Yep! Took me a full week! I even collected the amber myself from the beaches near Königsberg!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly. Ivan stepped closer and leaned over a bit, inspecting the ring without touching it, even if he had the urge to do so. Gilbert watched him curiously, turning the ring occasionally so Ivan could see it from different angles. The ring seemed to match Ivan's love for ornate styles and he could see in his eyes that Ivan liked it a lot.

"This is amazing, Gilbert," Ivan finally spoke after nearly a minute of admiring the ring. "Prussia really is full of beauty," he muttered under his breath and stood at full height again, then looked around to further appreciate the room surrounding him. Despite the bigger more elaborate pieces in the room, Gilbert's ring was his favorite.

That compliment went straight to Gilbert's head; as well as his cheeks as they dusted with color. It'd been a few decades since Gilbert last had a legitimate conversation with Ivan. Despite everything that had changed — Gilbert was a kingdom with land of his own now, Ivan was under new rule and getting stronger as well — it felt like they were matched, both growing.

Gilbert looked at the ring in his hand. It truly was gorgeous and represented so much of Gilbert and Prussia, yet he felt compelled to give it to Ivan. He had no idea where that notion even came from, but he didn't fight it.

"Here," Gilbert said firmly and extended his hand to Ivan, then grabbed Ivan's wrist with his free hand, turned it over, and placed the ring in his palm. Ivan looked up from the ring to Gilbert's awkward expression as the man rubbed at his neck, his own lavender eyes wide and confused as he processed what Gilbert was doing.

"Gilbert, are you sure? Isn't this... Isn't this important...?" he asked nervously as he looked back to the ring. He didn't touch it or move an inch, only stared at it in his palm.

"It's not," Gilbert dismissed. "Just don't tell anyone you have it."

Ivan sucked his lips between his teeth and then curled his fingers in to grip around the ring. There was a part of him that thought it wrong to take such a piece from the Room, and one that Gilbert himself made; it had to be special, priceless even. Still, he didn't refuse the gift and smiled as he tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. 

"Thank you very much, Gilbert. I'm honored to receive such a beautiful gift from the Kingdom of Prussia," Ivan spoke eloquently and bowed with a flourish. 

"You've been spending too much time with royals," Gilbert commented with a groan to his voice and turned away, looking over all the extravagant gold and amber pieces. In his honest opinion, it was gaudy, almost tacky, but there was a beauty to it that even he couldn't describe. Although he didn't see the point in things like fancy jewelry; didn't understand _why_ it was important, why it meant power, but he supposed it was all part of the appearance and he knew it had significance. He tried to accept it but he knew where he came from — nothing, and to some, he'd always _be_ nothing. Fancy baubles didn't get him his kingdom; he did, and he'd still be a kingdom without it.

"Maybe," Ivan replied with a cheeky smile and stepped to Gilbert's side. "It's good to see your status as a kingdom hasn't changed you much. You're still as brash as ever," he teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes but didn't mind the playful jab. 

"Come on, we should go find our bosses," Gilbert suggested and began to walk away from Ivan. 

The other had a happy smile on his face as he followed Gilbert. Eyes watching the man's back, how he walked with confidence and pride as he pointed out other beautiful objects to Ivan as they passed them; explaining which artist made each piece, how long it took them, and other random facts only he would know so deeply. It was endearing to see the man so proud of what he'd become.

Ivan placed his hand over his rib where the ring was safe in his pocket, felt the little indent there, and had to bite his lips to keep from smiling too wide. Even if Gilbert said that the ring was unimportant, Ivan would cherish it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!  
>  Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> Again, I adore this piece of their history. It's so cute. I'm so glad I finally got to write this chapter, I've been wanting to for months.
> 
> **History/Author's Notes:**  
>  •Idk how to write the nation's leaders so I kinda just winged it lol.  
> •Constructed in the 18th century in Prussia, the original Amber Room was dismantled and eventually disappeared during World War II. Before its loss, it was considered an "Eighth Wonder of the World."  
> •The Room remained in Berlin until 1716, when it was given by the Prussian King Frederick William I to his then ally, Tsar Peter the Great of the Russian Empire (what this fic is based on). In Russia, the room was installed in the Catherine Palace.  
> •During the Second Northern War between 1655–1660, the Duchy of Prussia and the Moscow Tsardom were allies by treaty, though never actually fought side by side. Using this piece of history, I HC that Ivan and Gilbert hadn't fought alongside each other yet and rarely spoke outside of meetings or treaties, only hearing of each other's accomplishments and failures through their leaders and soldiers.  
> •In 1700, Peter the Great implemented various reforms aimed to modernize Russia based on a more western model. Ivan up until that point had longer hair and a big beard, which he was required to shave as the representative of Russia. This is why Gilbert didn't recognize him.  
> •Both Ivan and Gilbert have a shared dislike for "the bastard," the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, as it had control over the Duchy of Prussia until it was made a Kingdom, and Moscow had been occupied by it at one point.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Links, socials, and otherwise!**  
>  •Tumblr: <https://prubun.tumblr.com/>.  
> •Twitter: <https://twitter.com/prubun0>.  
> •Personal 18+ Discord server: <https://discord.gg/FMGBdtk>.  
> •Hetalia OLDs (25+) Discord: <https://discord.gg/dWqTTUW>  
> •Hetalia Writers Discord: <https://discord.gg/xhC7SKY>.


End file.
